The Tiger and The Dragon: Codename Justice
by Snafu the Great
Summary: A SF/RS x-over. Chun Li is assigned to the case concerning the missing students, and in typical Capcom fashion, chaos ensues.
1. Default Chapter

The Tiger and the Dragon: Codename Justice  
A Street Fighter/Rival Schools Crossover Fanfiction  
By The Headcrook  
  
Legal BS Disclaimer: All Characters are the property of Capcom. Enough said. Now On with the fanfic.  
  
Prologue  
-Tokyo, Japan, shortly before Chun Li's Dark Hadou episode...-  
  
Tokyo. Nighttime. The city streets are as usual, crowded with the local populace. In the Shinjuku district, the Shotokan champion and his Chinese fiancee were strolling down the street. She was wearing a leather bomber jacket underneath her spagetti-strap top and denim jeans that showed off the curves in her legs, her long brown hair was tied into a single braid, while her man was clad in a simple dark blue sweater and black denim pants.  
  
Right now, the pair were on their way to the train station that would take them home. They were coming from a party that was for one of her friends at her job.  
  
"So what did you think?" Chun Li asked.  
  
"It was okay," Ryu replied. "What time is it, anyway?"  
  
Chun Li looked at her watch. "Almost 10:30."  
  
They continued to walk in silence, Ryu's arm around Chun Li's shoulders, passing by various shops and people. They didn't need words for that moment. Just each other's company was all that mattered to the two of them.  
  
Suddenly, Ryu stopped, his eyes alert, as is he was sensing a specific person nearby.  
  
"What?" Chun Li asked. "What is it?"  
  
"I sense something," Ryu replied. "Something I haven't felt since..." He then took off running.  
  
"Hey! Ryu, wait!" Chun Li yelled, chasing after him.  
***  
After a few moments, they found themselves in the industrial part of town. Chun Li noted that several various gangs often came here.   
  
It was also where an underground martial arts tournament was taking place.  
  
"THIS is what you were sensing?" a skeptical Chun Li asked.  
  
Ryu shook his head. "No. A single person. Their fighting spirit is strong."  
  
The tournament was held inside an abandoned warehouse, as Ryu and Chun Li found out after gaining entry. Pushing their way through the crowds, Ryu's suspicions were confirmed.  
  
Inside a crudely fasioned ring, was Sakura Kasugano, still clad in her sailor fuku. The feisty teenager was holding her own against a male fighter a couple years older than she was.  
  
Ryu remembered when she had asked him to take her on as his student. That when she was thirteen. He had refused because he was preparing for his journey to find the demon who had killed Gouken. The Shotokan warrior watched her closely, studying her movements.  
  
Chun Li loked at her fiance. "Ryu, are you all right?"  
  
"Remember when I told you about a young girl who wanted me to train her in Shotokan?" he asked.  
  
Chun Li nodded.  
  
Ryu motioned to Sakura with a flick on his head. "That's her."  
  
Before Chun Li could say anything, the doors to the warehouse were flung open. Ryu and Chun Li spun around and saw Tokyo police officers came charging in, clad in full riot gear.   
  
"FREEZE! YOU'RE ALL UNDER ARREST!"  
  
All hell breaks loose as everyone struggled to escape. In the midst of the chaos, Chun Li turned to Ryu and yelled, "Get out of here!"  
  
"What about you?!" Ryu yelled back.  
  
"I can take care of myself!" she replied. "Just go!"  
  
The pair seperated in different directions. Chun Li was immediately caught--and released upon proving her identity to the police. Ryu, on the other hand, was chasing Sakura through the back door.  
***  
Sakura had managed to give several cops the slip, but she couldn't outwit the last man who was still chasing her. After a few moments, Sakura had lost him.  
  
Leaning against a wall, she closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath. She was so caught up that she didn't notice Ryu behind her.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Kasugano Sakura," he greeted.  
  
Sakura spun around, fists raised in a fighting stance. "Who are you?" she demanded.  
  
Ryu folded his arms across his chest. "Hmm...almost three years and you don't recognize me. I guess I haven't been gone for that long."  
  
Sakura lowered her fists and looked at him closely. "Ryu? Is that you?"  
  
Ryu nodded. "Come with me. We got to get out of here."  
  
"To where?"  
  
"Ask questions later. Now come on."  
***  
About thirty minutes later, Ryu and Sakura were sitting in a booth at a small cafe in the industrial section of Tokyo. Ryu watched as Sakura downed her dinner in a hurry with a bemused expression on his face. 'And Ken says I eat like a horse,' he thought.  
  
"So why do you fight in the underground matches?" Ryu asked, sipping a glass of water.  
  
"I need the money," Sakura replied between bites.  
  
"What does your parents think about this?" he asked.  
  
Sakura looked at him for a moment before looking at the table. "That would be a little hard for them to do."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"They're dead," Sakura deadpanned.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Ryu replied. "Do you have any relatives?"  
  
Sakura shook her head. "No. I stay with a friend and her family, but in a few weeks, they'll be moving to Kyoto, so I'm fighting to get money so I can rent a flat here."  
  
Ryu asorbed all of this in. At that moment, Chun Li entered the cafe. She spotted Ryu and the girl and made her way over to their booth.  
  
"Been here long?" the Interpol agent asked.  
  
Ryu shook his head. "Not that long. Chun, this is Sakura Kasugano. Sakura, this is my fiancee, Chun Li Xiang."  
  
Sakura looked up. "Fiancee? I'd never thought someone like you would get married."  
  
"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," Ryu replied. He then turned to Chun Li and addressed her in Mandarin. "Chun, I'm thinking about taking her on as my student in Shotokan."  
  
Chun Li looked at him. "Are you serious?" she asked in her native tongue.  
  
Sakura looked at this exchange and was wondering what they were saying.  
  
Ryu nodded. "She has no family, no home. And I think training Sakura in Shotokan would be good for her. Besides, it would be good for her to learn."  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Chun Li asked.  
  
"Positive. She would be better off with us than in the streets."  
  
Chun Li had to agree. Ryu looked back to Sakura. "Okay. Your style of fighting is strong, but undisciplined. You need guidance, Sakura."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I'm offering you the chance to become my disciple," Ryu continued. "I can train you in Shotokan, that is, if you're still interested in learning it from me."  
  
Sakura looked at Ryu with what appeared to be a blank state on her face. Then she asked, "Are you serious? You want to teach me Shotokan Karate?"  
  
Ryu nodded. "So what's it gonna be?"  
  
Sakura slowly nodded her head yes.  
  
Ryu smiled. "Good. My dojo and home is in a small village about a train ride from Tokyo. You can meet Chun Li at the train station tommorow. She will show you where I stay." 


	2. Strange Things Are Happening

Chapter One: Strange Things Are Happening...  
-Tamagawa-Minawi High School, Present Day...-  
  
"Okay, class, settle down," the teacher called over the din created by his English class. As soon as the class calmed down, the teacher made his announcment. "The student with the highest grade on this week's English test is yet again, Kasugano Sakura."  
  
A volley of paperballs, pencils and pens sailed in Sakura's general direction. She ducked underneath her notebook to avoid the onslaught of school supplies from her classmates.  
  
"Enough of that," the teacher scolded. "If all of you would study as much as Sakura, then the majority of you would not have low grades." The school bell then rang. "Class dismissed."  
  
The students gathered their belongings and began to file out of the classroom. As Sakura passed her the teacher's desk, he stopped her. "May I have a word, Sakura?"  
  
Sakura looked up. "Hai, sensei?"  
  
"Between the two of us, let me say that I am proud of you that your grade has improved."  
  
Sakura shuffled her feet. "English is really not hard, sensei. I've been taking lessons."  
  
"From whom?"  
  
Sakura merely smiled. "That's my secret."  
***  
After leaving the school, Sakura headed to the train station. It was Friday, and Ryu wasn't training her today, since he put aside Fridays for what he called 'heavy training' for his wife.   
  
Of course, Chun Li had talked to her in private about both her and Ryu having the Dark Hadou. Thankfully, Sakura was staying with a friend when Chun Li had went berzerk on her husband. Now that the Interpol agent had brought her own dark ki under control, she and Ryu had been training on how to use it with some kind of responsibility.  
  
Upon arriving at the train station that would take her home, she found that three of her friends from neighboring Taiyo High School were waiting for her.  
  
First was Kyosuke Kagami, the chief editor of the school newspaper, the Taiyo Times. Second was the feisty reporter Ran Hibiki, who had a serious habit of putting people on the spot when it came to her journalism. Last was Hinata Wakaba, her best friend, and Taiyo's resident fighter.   
  
"Hey guys," Sakura greeted her friends. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing," Hinata replied. She gestured to the other two with a flick of her head. "They wanted to come, so I let them. You think your sensei would mind?"  
  
"Sempai," Sakura corrected her. "For some strange reason, he won't let me call him sensei."  
***  
On the train ride, Sakura was constantly being grilled by Ran about the man she held in high reguard. As Sakura answered her questions, her mind began to wander about her sen--er, instructor.  
  
Ryu was the embodment of what Sakura wanted to become--a master of the Art, perfecting the fight. Later on, Ryu had explained to her that there was no perfection of the fight, just the fight itself. He had learned that on his travels while chasing Gouki Akuma.  
  
Aside from the fighting, she also found out that he was a fan of Sumo wrestling and a seeker of knowledge (his study contains several rare Chinese and Japanese manuscripts). She was also surprised to know that while studying overseas, he had acquired a college degree in Physical Education, not to mention fluent in English, Mandarin, and several other languages. On top of that, he also had money. Not filthy rich like his friend/rival Ken Masters, but enough to live off on, plus an sizable inheritance from Gouken, not to mention the dojo and house.  
  
Her mind began to wander as the three Taiyo students chatted among themselves. The training from her instructor was demanding, but she adapted very quickly and was learning Shotokan rather quickly. While his style of Shotokan was formidable and powerful, hers was eccentric, almost chaotic, which served her well in a fight. Since moving in with Ryu and Chun Li, the two older martial artists became her surrogate parents. She remembered when Ryu had brought her to her first tournament. She had made it to the final match, but had lost. Feeling that she had let Ryu down, she was in a state of depresion, until the next day Ryu talked to her...  
***  
-Flashback-  
  
Ryu knocked on the door to Sakura's bedroom. "Sakura?" He opened the door and entered the room. Sakura was curled in a ball, tears running down her puffy face. The teacher sat on the edge of the bed next to his student. "You want to talk about it?" he asked.  
  
Sakura sniffed. "What's there to talk about? I lost the final match. I blew it. I don't deserve to be your student."  
  
"I wouldn't go that far," Ryu replied. "Actually, I'm proud of you."  
  
"What?"  
  
Ryu nodded. "Despite your loss, you showed me that you are taking what I said close to heart. You gave your opponent a run for her money. What I'm trying to say is that you made her earn that win. You are that tough, Sakura."  
  
Sakura sniffed again. "Really?"  
  
Ryu nodded. "Really. Regardless of the outcome of yesterday's match, I want you to know that I am very proud of you, and whatever you do, never give up. Understand?"  
  
"You're really proud of me?" Sakura repeated.  
  
Ryu nodded. He then leaned in and said, "For the record, when I was your age, I lost my first tournament as well."  
  
Sakura blinked. "NANI?! YOU?! But you never lose at anything! Even back in the Street Fighter Tournaments, you beat most of the fighters there. You even defeated Chun Li, Sagat and Bison!"  
  
"True," Ryu replied, "but I learned from my mistakes. I trained harder. I win now, but sometimes I lose, and you learn that in life you take losing with dignity. But when a fight counts, I win. Understand?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "Yes."  
  
Ryu stood up and ruffled the teenager's hair. "Get some sleep, okay? You look like hell."  
  
Sakura smiled. "Okay. I will."  
***  
"Hello? Earth to Sakura."  
  
Sakura blinked. "Huh?"  
  
"So are we going to meet the illustrious Street Fighter champion that you always rant about?" Ran asked.  
  
"You'll find out."  
***  
-Shotokan School of Karate/Ryu and Chun Li's Home, 20 minutes later...-  
  
"You live in the country?" Ran asked, looking around their surroundings as she, Sakura, Kyosuke, and Hinata walked down a road.  
  
Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "Sempai dislikes city life, so he stays at his childhood home. It's pretty nice. Here we are."  
  
Upon reaching the gates of the Shotokan School, the teenagers found a man and two women already at the gates. The man was Japanese, rotund, with black hair tied into a ponytail. He was wearing a loud red-and-white Hawaiian shirt, khaki shorts and sandals. He was holding a paper bag filled with groceries.  
  
His companion was slender, but built in a way that showed strength, despite her feminine curves. She was wearing a simple blue sundress with a green armband and a pair of sandals. Her hair, once blonde, now dyed fire-engine red, fell down her shoulders. She too, was holding a bag filled with groceries.  
  
The second woman was Chinese, and dressed in a simple white spagetti strap halter, denim pants, and white tennis shoes. Her crimson-streaked brown hair was twisted into two pigtails and wrapped into buns that were on either side of her head. She was also holding a bag of groceries.  
  
The Chinese woman turned toward Sakura and her companions. "Oh, you're home early, Sakura."  
  
Sakura bowed. "Chun Li."  
  
The rotund man and his companion turned as well. Ran immediately recognized him. "Y...you...you...you're..."  
  
"Honda," the man introduced himself. "Edmond Honda." He turned to Sakura. "Hey, kid."  
  
Sakura bowed. "Honda-san." She turned to the other woman and bowed to her. "Mika-san."  
  
Hinata blinked. It WAS Edmond Honda the sumo champion, minus the kabuki face paint, and Rainbow Mika, the former pro-wrestler. She thought she was going to faint.  
  
Ran pointed to Mika and exclaimed, "You're Rainbow Mika!"  
  
Mika smiled. "Was. It's Mika Nanakawa now. I retired from wrestling."  
  
Chun Li cleared her throat. "Um, Sakura, aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?"  
  
"Gomen," Sakura apologized. She pointed to her friends. "This is Hinata Wakaba, Kyosuke Kagami, and Ran Hibiki. Guys, this is Chun Li Hoshi, my sempai's wife."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Chun Li said.  
  
"So you're 'The Strongest Woman in the World' that Sakura was telling us about," Ran said.  
  
Chun Li blushed slightly as Honda and Mika snickered from behind. "Okay, so I had a bit of an ego," she admitted. "Come on. This food isn't going to cook by itself."  
  
"So what's for dinner?" Sakura asked.  
  
"House fried rice, sesame chicken, pepper steak rice, eggrolls and dumplings," Chun Li replied. "You know that Ryu eats like a horse."  
  
Honda shuffled the bag in his hand. "Yes. Fortunate for Mika and myself, we decided to drop by the dojo just as Chun Li going to cook."  
***  
As the small group climbed the stairs that led to the courtyard, Ran was interviewing Mika. It turns out that 'Rainbow' Mika Nanakawa had decided to retire from pro wrestling due to a career-ending injury to her knee, thus forbidding her from wrestling. So she turned to acting.   
  
Thanks to Chun Li, she had managed to get in touch with Fei Long, who offered her a role in his latest action/comedy flick, 'The Last Drunken Master II.' Mika turned out to have a natural ability for acting, and the movie had won her rave reviews in America, Hong Kong, and Japan.  
  
She also ran a wrestling school. It was Honda who approached her with the idea to combine their schools into one. It was also rumored that they were exclusively dating. Whenever she wasn't on the set of her latest movie, she was training would-be wrestlers alongside Honda and his Sumo students.  
  
Finally they reached the top. The three Taiyo students looked at the huge dojo and the cottage behind it. "Wow," Hinata commented. "Nice place."  
  
"Sempai was born and raised here," Sakura explained. "You could say that this is his ancestral home. Speaking of which, where is he?"  
  
Chun Li sighed. "Where else?" She started towards the dojo, with the others following behind.  
***  
Inside the dojo, Ryu Hoshi was going through his kata. Dressed in nothing but the pants of his white karate dogi with the black belt wrapped around his waist and his trademark red headband.  
  
He was also oblivious to the fact that was being watched, since he was focused on his art.  
  
The three Taiyo students watched in awe. Sakura had told them about her instructor, but seeing him in action was a different thing.  
  
His prowess was lengendary, and his skill was well-known in the undergound fighting circles. Eyes closed, the Shotokan warrior continued to practice, fluid and graceful. To the gathered audience, who stood watching, Ryu Hoshi's skill was natural, his motions graceful, yet inhumanly beautiful.   
  
He was strking at imaginary opponents in a combination of punches and kicks, as Sakura looked on with pride at her instructor/guardian. In smooth motion, he moved from stance to another, eyes closed in control and concentration, not wasting any movement.  
  
He finished his kata with a bow, then he started to stretch to keep his muscles from kinking up. He also didn't notice Chun Li approaching from behind, that is until she had gotten real close.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ryu stated quietly.  
  
Chun Li stopped. "How'd you know it was me?"  
  
"Your perfume. It's your favorite."  
  
Chun Li fumed. 'Next time, put on less perfume,' she noted to herself.  
  
Ryu turned around. Chun Li remembered that they had guests, otherwise, seeing her muscular husband half-naked would make her jump onto him with a passion. Even when they were teenagers, Ryu had his share of girls chasing him. Even the Shadowlaw assassin Juli was smitten by him back in the Alpha TOurnament.  
  
"We have guests, anata," Chun Li said, pointing to the others standing at the dojo.  
  
Grabbing his dogi jacket that was nearby, the Shotokan master slipped it over his shoulders as he and Chun Li walked to the shoji door.  
  
Sakura bowed. "Sempai, these are my friends." She pointed to the three students. "This is Kyosuke Kagami, Hinata Wakaba, and Ran Hibiki. Guys, this is Ryu Hoshi, my sensei."  
  
The three Taiyo students bowed. Ryu bowed back. He then looked at Ran. "Hibiki? Are you related to Dan Hibiki by any chance?"  
  
Ran nodded. "You know my uncle?"  
  
(Note: I really don't know if Ran and Dan are related. I'm just making this up as I go.)  
  
Ryu nodded. "He has a school in Hong Kong. Last time I saw him was when Chun and I had gotten married."  
  
Sakura looked at Ran. "YOU'RE related to Dan? Pink gi, long hair, always screams 'Oyaji?'"  
  
Ran nodded. "Don't remind me. He has a huge ego, but he is still family."  
  
Hinata was in awe. "Wow. That was...great."  
  
Ryu smiled. "Thank you." He looked at Mika and Honda and stepped forward. Honda steeped forward as well. The two men stared each other down for a long moment until Honda extended his hand. Ryu slapped his hand into Honda's in a greeting that is part contest. Then they break apart, laughing and embrace.  
  
"It's good to see you, Edmond," Ryu said, breaking the hug. "I see you're doing well."  
  
"So are you," Honda replied. "I see that marriage isn't making you soft."  
  
Mika tapped Ryu on the shoulder. Ryu turned around. "I haven't forgotten about, you, Mika. So how was Hawaii?"   
  
"Great!" Mika replied. "You should go sometime."  
  
Ryu shrugged his shoulders. "Been there."  
  
Sakura cleared her throat. "Sempai, I was wondering if my friends could stay for dinner? Please?"  
  
Ryu thought about it for a moment. "I don't see why not."  
  
Sakura cheered and threw her arms around her teacher. "YAY! Thank you, Sempai!"  
  
"Okay, okay," Ryu said as he untangled himself from Sakura's embrace. "Let me change clothes first, and in the meantime, your friends can look around the place."  
***  
As Ryu was in the shower freshening up, Sakura changed out of her sailor fuku and into some casual clothes. Her friends were scattered all over the grounds; Ran was in the living room, looking over the many photos of Ryu's friends and the places he's been during his travels; Kyosuke was in the study mulling over several transcripts; and Hinata was chatting with Honda, while Mika was helping Chun Li with the food.  
  
Ryu stepped out of the master bedroom, wearing a simple v-necked black T-shirt, blue denim jeans, and a pair of sandals on his feet. His hair was slightly damp, but he paid it no mind. He strolled into the kitchen, where Chun Li and Mika were hard at work cooking.  
  
Sneaking up behind his wife, he slipped her arms around her waist, causing her to jump slightly. He leaned close so that he could whisper in her ear.  
  
"This is how you sneak up on a person. You would think that the great Interpol agent would know that."  
  
Chun Li arched her back so that she could look at him. "Don't start with me, mister, or I will kick you ass."  
  
Ryu bussed his lips against Chun Li's and left the kitchen, leaving her and Mika alone to cook. Mika looked at her friend. "How do you put up with him?" she asked teasingly.  
  
Chun Li shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me, and I'm maried to the guy."  
***  
After the dinner was finished, the Japanese fighter, his Chinese wife, the sumo champ and his date, and the four teenagers were gathered at the table, enjoying a very scrumptious meal.  
  
"So, Ryu-sempai," Hinata began. "How do you know Honda-sempai?"  
  
"We grew up together," Ryu explained. "We've been friends since we were kids. Honda was constantly being picked on because of his weight, and I stood up for him. We've been friends ever since."  
  
"It was Ryu who said that I should go for Sumo," Honda continued. "I knew he was joking, but I considered it and now look at me."  
  
Laughter came from the gathered audience.  
  
"This...this is good!" Ran exclaimed, her mouth full of Chinese dumplings.  
  
Chun Li glowed from the praize. "Thank you, Ran."  
  
Mika raised the cup of iced tea to her lips and took a sip. "I think you're in the wrong line of work, Chun Li," she said. "You should become a cook."  
  
Chun Li made a face. "I enjoy my line of work, thank you," she replied. Deciding to change the subject she asked Mika, "So what's the story with you and Honda? You two seem to be getting cozy."  
  
"We knew each other by reputation," Mika replied, "It was at you and Ryu's wedding in Hong Kong that we actually met. About the same time, I retired from wrestling and turned to acting. I guess I owe you for introducing me to Fei Long. Anyway, I decided to open up a wrestling school, but I didn't have enough money to get it off the ground, so Edmond suggested that we join forces. We opened up the School of Pro-Sumo Wrestling." Mika looked at Honda. "As for Edmond, he makes me laugh. Plus, he's a sweetie."  
  
Honda grinned like a maniac at the comment.  
  
Ran swallowed her food and looked at Chun Li. "You know Fei Long? The movie star?"  
  
"Fei and I were trained by the same teacher, or in Chinese terms, sifu," the Interpol agent replied. "He is also one of Ryu's greatest rivals when it comes to fighting."  
  
The gathered fighters enjoyed their meal, chatting with one another. Ran had managed to get an interview with Honda and Mika for the news paper, while Ryu studied Hinata for a second.  
  
"You're a fighter?" he asked.  
  
Hinata nodded. "How can you tell?"  
  
"You have a strong fighting spirit," the older man explained. He then motioned to the white headband and yellow fighting gloves that she wore. "Plus, the headband and gloves gave you away."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You defemd those that are weaker than you, not to mention that you have a strong sense of justice," Ryu continued, sipping his tea, "and yearn for the chance to prove yourself."  
  
"You can tell all of that just by looking at me?"  
  
Ryu shrugged his shoulders. "When you know as much as I know, you can read people."  
  
"And what do you know about me?" Honda asked.  
  
Ryu looked at his friend and smirked. "You are a good at what you do, but you have an ego when it comes to a match."  
  
Honda fumed. He slammed his hand down on the table, causing the dishes to jump from the impact and stood up. "That's it! I want my rematch NOW!"  
***  
Inside the dojo, the Shotokan warrior and the Sumo champion faced each other. Ryu, this time wearing a grey-blue karate gi, Honda in his sumo outfit (his usual fighting attire) and red face paint. Watching from the sidelines, was Chun Li, Mika, Sakura, Ran, Hinata, and Kyosuke.  
  
Before the match could get underway, Chun Li approached her husband and tapped her husband on his shoulder. "Um, dearest."  
  
Ryu looked at her. "What is it?"  
  
Chun Li held up an object on her index finger. It was his red headband. Chun Li leaned forward and tied it around her husband's forehead, just as she has seen him done many times before and stepped back.  
  
The two men squared off, Shotokan Karate versus Honda-style Sumo Wrestling. Honda slapped his hands together and stomped his feet. Ryu simply made sure that his belt was tied tightly around his waist and that his gloves were on his hands.  
  
Ryu assumed his stance, just as Honda attacked. The heavyset man lunged in with a open palm strike, followed by a low palm strike. Ryu swayed from the first blow and raised his left leg in order to avoid the second blow. Ryu countered by launching a combination of punches and kicks.  
  
Suddenly, one of Honda's huge fists shot forward and caught Ryu by the throat. Lifting him into the air, Honda slammed him on the ground, driving the air out of the smaller man. The sumo then attempted a follow-up attack by flipping into the air and crushing him underneath him. At the last minute, Ryu rolled out of the way, and Honda missed.  
  
Ryu flipped to his feet and gained some distance from Honda. Flexing his muscles, he heard his muscles pop back into place. 'Okay,' he thought, 'time for Plan B. Knowing Honda, he's gonna try his Hundred Hand Slap on me.'  
  
He was right. Honda lunged forward, his hands moving with blinding speed toward his target. Ryu had a huge surprise for him. Thanks to the 'speed training' that Chun Li had been giving him, Ryu had managed to deflect and parry Honda's attacks with his forearms. Finally Honda backed off, as did Ryu.  
  
From the sidelines, the three Taiyo students watched the match with interest. They were also surprised to find out that despite Honda's immense size, he was incredibly agile, since he somersaulted ofer Ryu's next attack, the Hadouken. He then lunged in and wrapped Ryu in a bear hug, hoping to squeeze the air out of his smaller opponent. Ryu had other plans. Using every ounce of strength, he managed to get his arms free and started to deliver swift karate chops at the sides of Honda's throat. Once, twice, three times. He then then slammed the palms of both hands on either side of Honda's head. causing him to drop Ryu.  
  
Ryu went low and punched Honda in the gut, which was followed by a foot sweep. Honda landed flat on his back and rolled away. He then launched himself at Ryu in his infamous Sumo Headbutt. Ryu did a split in order to avoid that attack, and Honda ended up crashing into some training equipment instead.  
  
After Honda had gotten up (and shook the cobwebs out of his head) Ryu was upon him. He took Honda out in two blows: the first was a powerful right cross, followed by his famous roundhouse kick.  
  
Honda was out like a light.  
***  
While Ryu and Honda were getting their wounds taken care of by their respective women, Sakura and the three were in her room, a different type of meeting was taking place.  
  
"Have you heard the news?" Hinata asked.   
  
Sakura shook her head. "No. What is it?"  
  
Ran spoke up. "Several more students were attacked yesterday. I heard from the newspaper editor from another high school."  
  
"Does the police know?" Sakura asked.  
  
Kyosuke shook his head. "All they say is that it's rival gangs, but several people suspect that it's Justice."  
  
Sakura blinked. "Justice High School? That snob school at the other side of town?"  
  
"One and the same," Hinata replied. "Watch your back, Sakura, okay?"  
  
Sakura grinned. "Hey, with the training Sempai had put me through, I can take them all on." 


	3. Under Attack

Chapter Two: Under Attack  
  
Note: There's an 'Austin Powers' reference here somewhere. Bah.  
  
-Honda and Mika's School of Pro-Sumo Wrestling, several days later...-  
  
Inside an converted warehouse in the industrial section of Tokyo, Mika's training session was taking place.  
  
Wearing nothing but a midriff sleevless black T-shirt with the words 'KILL YOU!' emblazoned in English across her back, denim cutoff shorts, and a pair of tennis shoes, her red hair tied into her trademark wild pigtails she was explaining the fundamentals of professional wrestling to her students. Meanwhile on the training mat, Honda's students were preparing for their own session.  
  
Mika had one of her students in the ring with her. "In wrestling, the momentum can change from wrestler to wrestler. For instance, Tanaka here throws me to the ropes, but I reverse the maneuver and he heads for the ropes instead. We call this the 'Irish Whip.' Tanaka, ready?"  
  
Her partner nodded. Grabbing her by the arm, Tanaka shoves Mika to the ropes. However, Mika, at the last minute, grabbed Tanaka's wrist, reversed the momentum, and sent him to the ropes instead. When Mika's partner bounded from the ropes and back to her, Mika took him down with a clothesline, dropping Tanaka to the canvas.   
  
Mika helped her sparring partner to her feet. "You okay?" she asked. When Tanaka nodded, she turned to her students. "Okay, square off and pratice in the ring, and be careful, okay?"  
  
While Mika's students praticed their moves, Mika looked over to where Honda was training his students in his style of Sumo.  
  
That is, if you call training defeating several students in a row. But then again, Honda was Japan's sumo champion.   
  
Mika sighed and walked over to where Honda was training his students. Honda saw her coming and ordered his students to pratice while he walked over to her.  
  
"Don't you think you're being just a little harsh on your students?" Mika asked.  
  
Honda sneered at his female counterpart. "Look who's talking."  
  
"Touche." Mika looked at the school. "This was a great idea, you know. Combining our two schools into one."  
  
Honda looked down at Mika and smiled. "Well, you talked me into it."  
  
Mika leaned in so she could give Honda a kiss, but the romantic moment was shattered when the double doors to the school were forcibly thrown open, revealing several people. Six of them appeared to be high school students in uniform, while the last two were adults.   
  
The first man was about Honda's height (about 6'2". when Honda is not squatting) and dressed in a funky-looking business suit with a red-and-blue polka-dot necktie. His hair was white, and stood on either side of his head. On one eye, he wore a monocle, and the most unsual thing about him was that his fingernails were filed sharp.   
  
The woman was about Mika's height with a body that only Chun Li could match, attractive, with jet black hair that fell down her shoulders. She was wearing a pink turtleneck sweater underneath a white nurse's jacket, a black miniskirt and black high heels. On her face was a pair of wireframe reading glasses. In her left hand, was a green clipboard with the letter 'J' on the back.  
  
Before Honda and Mika could comprehend on what in the hell was going on, the uninvited guests attacked their students. Almost immdiately, the sumo and the ex-wrestler came to their aid. The huge man and the slender woman watched as Honda and Mika dispatched their students. Then they attacked. Honda dealt with the huge man, while Mika squared off with the woman.  
  
Honda attacked first. He forced the huge man back with his Hundred Hand Slap, and his opponent countered with a move of his own. The man rolled into a ball and propelled himself toward Honda, smacking him full in the chest. Honda went down, but he was not out.  
  
Honda rotated his shoulders as the man looked on. "Come on," Honda taunted. "Can't you do better than THAT?"  
  
With a roar, Honda's opponent lunged in and attacked. He came in with a stepping swipe, followed by a overhead slash and a uppercut. Honda responded in kind with a kick to the face, a kick that was aimed for the calves, and a lunging punch.  
  
Like his match with Ryu, Honda's huge hand snapped forward, catching the older man in the throat in a vise-like grip.   
  
Honda increased the pressure. "Hey, you know what my favorite Helen Hunt movie is?" he asked in Japanese. "'TWISTER!' OROCHI KUDAKI!"  
  
Honda proceeded to slam his opponent to the ground similar to his Ooichou Nage, only this time he slammed him several more times before flipping and sitting on him.  
  
Mika, on the other hand, was having a hard time with her opponent. She had managed to match Mika for blow for blow. She stopped for a moment and saw that her partner was getting his ass kicked by Honda. Mika saw that she was distracted and she tried to take her down with a clothesline.  
  
Her opponent had other plans, however.  
  
She caught Mika's wrist and yanked down on Mika's arm.  
  
Hard.  
  
Mika screamed as she felt her arm being dislocated from her socket with sickening pop. After that, Mika's opponent took her down with a spinning heel kick to the face.  
  
Honda saw Mika's defeat and immediately rushed to her aid, only to be blindsighted by the revived students, giving his opponent enough time to pick up several of his and Mika's students and run out, the woman following close behind. The students that were holding Honda let go and rushed out after the two adults.  
  
Naturally, Honda would have rushed after them, but he went to Mika's aid. Cradling her in his arms, Mika winced in pain as she whispered, "She dislocated my arm. I think some of my ribs are broken."  
  
"Hold on." Honda grabbed her arm and with enough force, snapped it back into her socket, causing Mika to cry out in pain again. Honda looked around at the mayhem that had happened. Several of their students were injured and those that weren't tended to the others.  
***  
-Shotokan School of Karate/Ryu and Chun Li's Home-  
  
Meanwhile, at the Shotokan School, Ryu and Chun Li were having their own little 'match.'  
  
In the living room.  
  
Ryu was seated on the sofa, Chun Li was on his lap, legs wrapped around his waist, lips duelling with each other's. His hands roamed her back, making her moan into the kiss. After a long moment of tongue wrestling, they broke off, due to lack of breath.  
  
"You think you holding me enough?" Ryu asked jokingly.  
  
Chun Li tightened her legs' grip on her husband. "What's wrong?" she asked in a pout, her eyes glittering. "You don't want me to read you your rights?"   
  
Ryu met her gaze. "Is there a search involved?" he replied, running his hands through her hair.  
  
"Maybe I'll let you do the searching on me," the Chinese agent replied seductively.  
  
"Ill hold you to that, Detective Xiang."  
  
Chun Li pressed her finger to Ryu's lips. "Less talking, more kissing."  
  
They resumed their lip-locking. If it hadn't been for the cordless phone ringing, the both of them would have gone all the way.  
  
Upon hearing the ringing, both lovers stopped and groaned. Ryu swore in Japanese, while Chun Li rested her forehead on top of her husband's and giggled. "So much for some time alone."  
  
"I say we don't answer," Ryu mused, still holding on to his wife.  
  
"It might be someone important," Chun Li insisted.  
  
Ryu groaned and reached over for the phone and spoke into it. "Moshi moshi, Shotokan School."  
  
Chun Li saw her husband's expression fall. "What is it?"  
  
Ryu ignored her. "Is Mika okay? Okay, Honda, calm down. We're on the way." He hangs up the phone.  
  
Chun Li clambered out of his lap as Ryu stood up. "What happened?"  
  
Ryu tossed Chun Li her jacket and grabbed his. "Honda and Mika's school was attacked. Honda's okay, but Mika's got a dislocated shoulder and several busted ribs. They're headed to the hospital to check her out."  
  
The pair rushed out of the cottage, down the stone steps, and out the front gate, where Chun Li's car, a used Honda Accord she had flown in from Hong Kong (she has major pull in Interpol and in Customs) was parked nearby. In a matter of seconds, the two martial artists--Chun Li behind the wheel--peeled off in a cloud of dust.  
***  
The Interpol agent and her Japanese husband arrived at the wrecked wrestling school. Ryu went off to find Honda and Mika, while Chun Li went inside. She had managed to get inside the school with little problems (she was well known in Japan because of her part in destroying Shadowlaw and was given unrestriced access).  
  
The place was a complete mess as Tokyo police scurried about, gathering clues. One clue caught Chun Li's eye. It was a sheet of paper with a list of names. The top part was torn and missing. Picking it up quickly, she turned and hurried out of the school. Finding her car, she quickly got in and scanned the list.  
  
-GEDO HIGH SCHOOL-  
DAIGO KAZAMA, EIJI YAMADA, GAN ISHIDO  
  
-SEIUJIN GIRL'S ACADEMY-  
AKIRA KAZAMA, AOI HINEZAKI, KARIN KANZUKI  
  
-PACIFIC HIGH SCHOOL-  
TIFFANY ROSE, ROY BROMWELL, BOMAN DELGADO  
  
-GORIN HIGH SCHOOL-  
NATSU AIHARA, ROBERTO MIURA, SHOMA SAWAMURA  
  
-TAIYO HIGH SCHOOL-  
HINATA WAKABA, BATSU ICHIMONJI, KYOSUKE KAGAMI, RAN HIBIKI  
  
-TAMAGAWA-MINAWI HIGH SCHOOL-  
SAKURA KASUGANO   
  
Chun Li blinked. Sakura's name was on the list! And so were three of her friends. 'Oh, this is bad. Ryu is not going to like this,' she thought as she pulled out of the parking lot and headed straight for the office.  
***  
-Interpol Building, 20 minutes later-  
  
Chun Li barged into the office that was labeled 'Mitsunari Ishihara, Chief.'  
  
Chief Ishihara was startled when Chun Li came running into his office. "What are you doing here, Detective Xiang?" he asked, using her maiden name whenever he addressed her. "I thought you don't work on Fridays." Ishihara was a close friend of her family and was capable of getting Chun Li a transfer to the Interpol's Japan branch.  
  
"There was another attack today," Chun Li said.  
  
"You mean on the high school students?"  
  
Chun Li nodded. "I want the case."  
  
Ishihara shook his head. "Tokyo police are already on the case--"  
  
Chun Li cut him off. "--but we have the advantage, sir. Look at this." She hands him the torn list of names. "I got this from Edmond Honda and Mika Nanakawa's wrestling school," she explained. "Some of the students I know." She pointed to the last name on the list. "And the last name on the list, she is the ward of my husband, Ryu Hoshi, and is also her sensei. All I'm asking is for is two weeks to look into this matter. I know I can solve this case."  
  
Ishihara thought about this for a moment. He had faith in Chun Li's abilities as a detective and she looked up to him as a mentor. And it would be good to make the Tokyo police department look bad. He hands her back the list. "Okay, Detective. You have your two weeks. Consider this a favor from an old friend. Good luck."  
  
With a bow, Chun Li walked out of the office.  
***   
-Tokyo Hospital-  
  
Honda never left Mika's side up until they had arrived at the hospital. As the doctors examined Mika in the emergency room, he and Ryu were in the waiting room, the Japanese sumo wrestler pacing furiously.  
  
Ryu was trying to get some answers out of Honda. "Why did they attack your school?"  
  
"The hell I know!" Honda replied. "All I know is that the woman I love is hurt, our school has been dishonored, and someone's gonna pay!" He turned to Ryu. "This I promise: I will restore the honor and prestige of the wrestling school...ON THEIR FACES!!"  
***  
-Shotokan School/ Ryu and Chun Li's Home, much later...-  
  
Sakura Kasugano bounded up the stairs, her skirt flapping in the wind, knapsack slung over her shoulder. She was late for her lesson with Ryu and he was going to penalize her big time.  
  
Upon arriving at the summit, she was surprised to see both Ryu and Chun Li waiting for her. The Shotokan apprentice walked over to Ryu and bowed. "Sempai, I'm sorry I'm late! The train was delayed twice and--"  
  
Chun Li cut her off by showing her the list of names. Sakura immediately blanched at her name, as well as her friends' names. She looked at the two adults.  
  
"We need to talk," Ryu said.  
***  
Inside the cottage, Ryu and Sakura were seated at the dining room table, while Chun Li stood behind Ryu as he explained the assault at Honda and Mika's school and how Chun Li accquired the list.  
  
"Do any of your friends know what is going on?" Chun Li asked.  
  
Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "Kyosuke and Ran have a pretty good idea of what's going on. They suspect that Justice High School is behind the attacks and kidnappings."  
  
"But why would a high school be interested in such illegal acts?" Ryu asked.  
  
Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "Your guess is good as mine, Sempai. But the police department and the parents don't believe us, so we're in a major bind here."  
  
"That's why I asked for this case," Chun Li cut in. "Maybe some of the other teenagers have heard something."  
  
"In the meantime," Ryu interjected, "I want you to watch your back the next few days. If things start to get bad, then I want you to come straight home immediately, understand?"  
  
"Yes, Sempai." 


	4. The Investigation Begins

Chapter Three: The Investigation Begins...  
  
-Pacific High School, the next day...-  
  
It was a special day for the students of Pacific High. Today, the students had a guest speaker come in from San Francisco.  
  
The student body was gathered in the auditorium, watching the speaker, listening to his every word. The speaker was dressed in a navy blue Armani suit with a black necktie. His shoulder-length blond hair was tied into a ponytail.  
  
Ken Masters was many things. American karate champion, heir to the Masters family fortune, businessman. Now he was a speaker, representing the Masters Foundation, which was one of the primary benefactors of Pacific High.  
  
His speech finished, the Pacific High School student body erupted into cheers.  
***  
In the student courtyard, Ken was stopped by one of the students. "Mr. Masters! Mr. Masters!"  
  
"Huh?" Ken turned around. One of the students--a junior--was running up to him. "Yes? Can I help you?" He looked at the student closely, trying to remember his name. "Um...Roy, isn't it? Roy Bromwell?"  
  
Roy nodded. "You know me?"  
  
Ken shook his head. "No. I know your father, Jason Bromwell. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I was wondering if you fould personally speak to my father about letting me come back home," Roy said.  
  
Ken blinked. "Why don't you talk to him yourself?"  
  
"He won't listen to me."  
  
Ken nodded. He knew where this was going. "Ah, I see. Either you're homesick, or you don't think very much of Japan."  
  
Roy nodded. Ken was right on the money.  
  
The Shotokan fighter leaned in closer. "You may not know this, but I'm half-Japanese."  
  
Roy was admonished. "Really?"  
  
Ken grinned. "I take after my dad, mostly. Hell, my best friend and rival is also Japanese. But seriously, you really should give this whole exchange student thing a chance."  
  
"It's--"  
  
"There you are!"  
  
Roy paled. "Uh-oh."  
  
A sexy, blonde-haired teenager bounced over and enveloped Roy in a bear hug. "I've been looking all over for you," the blonde said.  
  
"Gak!" Roy choked. "Tiffany, can you let me go, please?"  
  
Tiffany released her (supposed?) boyfriend. She then looked at Ken. "You're Ken Masters, the American Karate champ, right?"  
  
Ken nodded. "Yup. That's me."  
  
Tiffany produced a autograph book. "Can I have your autograph, please?" she asked, using her best puppy-dog impression.  
  
Roy simply shook his head.  
  
Ken simply smiled, took the book, and signed his name. "Here you go."  
  
"Thank you! Thank you!" Tiffany gushed out. She then started to tug on Roy's arm. "Come on Roy. Let's go to the mall."  
  
"Uh, actually..."  
  
"Well, well," a cool female voice interrupted. "Martial artist, businessman, and now speaker. Bravo, Masters. Bravo."  
  
Ken and the two teenagers turned to the source of the voice. Chun Li was standing behind him, arms akimbo. Instead of her usual Interpol uniform, she was dressed in casual attire: a black turtleneck sweater, khaki pants, tennis shoes and a light jacket. Her hair was done in a single braid that fell down her back.  
  
"Chun Li!" Ken greeted his longtime friend with a hug. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm on assignment. It's a long story," Chun Li replied.  
  
Ken shook it off as he introduced the two teenagers to the Interpol agent. "Roy, Tiffany, this the wife of a good friend of mine, Chun Li Hoshi. Chun Li, Roy Bromwell and Tiffany Lords."  
  
Chun Li's mind clicked as she recognized the two names from the list. "Ken, would you excuse me for a moment? I need to speak with these two students. Alone."  
  
Roy and Tiffany exchanged worried glances.  
***  
Inside an empty classroom, Chun Li questioned the two teens. "Have you noticed anything strange in the past few days?"  
  
"Well, Boman didn't show up to school today," Tiffany replied.  
  
"He didn't even return to the dorms last night," Roy affirmed. "I thought that he was in the chapel, but he wasn't. It's as if he disappeared."  
  
"Do you really think that Justice High School is behind all this?" Roy asked.  
  
Chun Li shook her head. "Dunno. In the meantime, I'd watch your backs if I were the both of you. Thanks for your cooperation."  
***  
Outside, Ken was listening on the whole conversation with Chun Li and the two teenagers. When Chun Li emerged from the classroom, Ken followed her. "So what was that all about?" he asked.  
  
"High school students are disappearing all over the Tokyo area," the Chinese martial artist replied. "And guess who's got the case?"  
  
"And why do you care?"  
  
Chun Li pulled out the list of names and handed it to Ken. Ken scanned it for a moment. "Karin's name is on the list. As well as Sakura's. Does Ryu know about this?"  
  
"Of course," Chun Li replied, taking the list back. "Remember Edmond Honda?"  
  
Ken scoffed. "Who doesn't? He almost outdrank Guile at you and Ryu's wedding reception."  
  
Chun Li told Ken about the attack on Honda and Mika's school. The blond Shotokan fighter was shocked to find out that Mika was in the hospital. "There's something strange going on, and I have only two weeks to find out." She looked at the list. "You gonna be by the dojo later?"  
  
Ken grinned. "I'll drop by tomorrow. You know I gotta stop by and spar with Ryu."  
***  
As Chun Li exited the school grounds, she failed to notice the black sedan parked nearby. Inside, in the driver's seat, was the female in the nurse's jacket that had put Mika in the hospital. Riding shotgun, was a male teacher, who appeared to be into his late thirties, also wearing a pair of eyeglasses. He was dressed in a slightly wrinkled white suit, with a red necktie and a pair of shoulder harnesses that would remind someone of Bison's, brown pants, and red fighting gloves.   
  
"Is that the woman snooping around?" the male teacher asked.   
  
The woman nodded. "Yes. Lord Imawano will not tolerate any hinderance to his master plan," the woman replied. "Soon, we must deal with that woman."  
  
"Why not now?" the man asked.  
  
"Lord Imawano wishes to find out more information on the woman. Should he find her suitable for his master plan, then she shall be taken just like the others. In the meantime, send a team of students to capture Justice's next candidate."  
  
"And who is the next student to join our ranks?" he asked.  
  
"Kasugano Sakura." 


	5. Under Attack, Once Again

Chapter Four: Under Attack, Once Again  
  
Author's note: I've decided that from this point on, Chun Li will keep her maiden name. Bah.  
  
-Tamagawa-Minawi High School-  
  
The final bell rang and Sakura's English class filed out of the classroom, Sakura picking out erasers from her hair, the result of getting another 'A' on her English test.  
  
A few minutes later, the teenage Shotokan trainee walked out of the door and into the school's courtyard, lost in thought. She was thinking about the missing students and the attack on Honda and Mika's school. She was so caught up in her thoughs that upon reaching the gates of her school, she bumped into Ryu, who was on his way into the school, ignoring the gazes of the female students he passed. He was dressed in a gray T-shirt and a pair of black denim jeans. Rather than his usual leather sandals, he was wearing a pair of white tennis shoes.  
  
Sakura looked up. "Huh? Sempai? What are you doing here?"   
  
"I came to see you," was his reply. "Walk with me."  
***  
En route to the train station, the teacher and his student/ward walked along the street.  
  
"Did Chun Li find anything on the student's disappearrances?" Sakura asked.  
  
Ryu shugged his shoulders. "Dunno. I haven't talked to her as of late. She should tell us something when she gets home."  
  
"So...why did you come to pick me up, Ryu?" she asked, dropping 'Sempai' and calling him by his first name.  
  
"Well, I was in the area. And you can say that I was worried about you," he added, smiling sheepishly.  
  
Sakura was surprised. "You were worried about me?"  
  
The Shotokan master nodded. "Of course. It would really be a shame if something happened to you, and all of the time and effort I had put in your training would have gone to waste."  
  
"I can take care of myself," Sakura replied, "but I thank you for looking out for me." She paused for a moment. "Um, Ryu. I never told you this, but I consider you and Chun Li both role models."  
  
Ryu looked at his pupil and stopped. "Sakura, I beat up people for a living. That's not considered role model material."  
  
Sakura stepped in front of him, causing him to stop. "Maybe, but you fight for what you believe in, and you defend people that are weaker than you. That's what I admire about you, and it was also the reason why I wanted you to take me on as your apprentice in Shotokan Karate."  
  
Ryu was surprized to her Sakura speak so passionately about himself and of martial arts. He shrugged his broad shoulders. "Call me what you want, but I still disagree."  
  
The two fighters continued down the street. Then Ryu's Dark Hadou-enhanced senses kicked in as he felt the presence of several persons nearby.  
  
Sakura saw her teacher tense up. "What is it?"  
  
"We're not alone," Ryu replied.  
  
Ryu was right.  
  
The clattering sound of wooden sandals were heard as the Shotokan master and his trainee were suddenly surrounded by a group of teenagers about Sakura's age, some older, all of them clad in grey and blue hakamas and toting shinais (pratice swords) and bokkens (wooden swords).  
  
"Friends of yours?" Ryu asked.  
  
"No," Sakura replied, going into her own stance.  
  
One of the kendoists stepped forward. "We came for Sakura Kasugano," he said.  
  
"Sorry," Ryu replied. "She already has plans."  
  
The head Kendoist whipped out his bokken. "And who the hell are you?"  
  
Ryu looked at the head kendoist's eyes. They were red, similar to his when he was using Dark Hadou. "Who I am is of no concern to you. Leave now and we will not harm you."  
  
The head kendoist took that as a insult. He leapt into the air, and brought his bokken down on Ryu's head. However, before he could reach his target, Ryu's hands came up and caught the wooded blade in a bare-handed sword block. He then knocked the bokken into the air and planted his foot into the kendoist's chest, knocking him back.  
  
The bokken flipped into the air, until Ryu caught it with one hand. He then shifted into a classic defensive stance.  
  
The head kendoist then gave the order to attack. "Get em'!"  
  
The other kendo club members threw themselves in a frenzy, weapons swing, hoping in incapacitate the Japanese master. Ryu shifted his stance so that he was shielding Sakura and began to defend, deflect, and parry the kendo team's onslaught of attacks.  
  
Ryu managed to block the blows, but some got through. He simply shrugged them off and continued to attack. One by one, he managed to knock the majority of the kendoists down. When Ryu got through, there were about three (kendo leader included) that were left standing.  
  
Sakura stepped from behind her instructor and raised her fists. Ryu had no objections. "Ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yep!" his apprentice replied.  
  
The head kendoist retrieved one of his member's discarded weapons and faced Ryu. The other two--now weaponless--set their sights on Sakura.  
  
"Attack!" Ryu yelled.  
  
The two fighters charged the remaining kendoists. The two kendoists fighting Sakura were having a hard time pinning the female Shotokan trainee down. Thankfully, Sakura was taking Ryu's training and words to heart. She disabled one of the kendoists for the time being and concentrated on the other one. She caught the kendoist with a short uppercut, followed by...  
  
"Shououken!"  
  
Sakura charged at the kendoist punching him in the gut. The punch changed into a powerful uppercut than sent both of them into the air, Sakura lending gracefully on her feet, the kendoist flat on his back.  
  
The second kendoist, now recovered, advanced on Sakura, throwing punches and kicks.  
  
"Hey!" Sakura shouted as she dodged the blows. "Didn't your mother taught you not to hit girls?"  
  
Thinking fast Sakura executed her favorite technique--the Haru Ichiban, or First Storm of Spring. She ducked low and began to spin, leg extended, catching the kendoist with several sweeps. Once, twice, three times, four times, until she spun to her feet, and knocked him into a nearby wall with a roundhouse kick.  
  
Her opponents down for the count, Sakura turned to Ryu and his match.  
  
With a calm demeanor, Ryu was just defending, not attacking, making the kendoist more and more angry. Sakura was more surprised to know that her mentor knew Kendo. She thought that he only knew Shotokan Karate.  
  
Ryu, on the other hand, had learned how to use weapons in Shotokan Karate, and had kept in pratice over the years. He was a bit rusty, but was holding his own against the teenage kendoist. Seeing that the impromptu kendo match has went on long enough, Ryu went in for the kill. He leapt into the air in order to avoid a low swipe from his opponent.  
  
Sakura recognised Ryu's trademark move--The Hurricane Gale Kick.  
  
"Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku!"  
  
With the force of a hurricane Ryu's feet lashed out at his opponent. Three times the attack hit, and fortunately for the head kendoist, Ryu wasn't using his full potential, otherwise his neck would have been broken in several places.  
  
His hakama shredded in several places, the head kendoist joined his cohorts in night-night land. Ryu scanned the mayhem that surrounded him and Sakura. All of the kendoists were down and out.  
  
"You all right?" Ryu asked.  
  
Sakura nodded. "I'm okay." She looked at her sempai closely. "Ryu, your arm."  
  
Ryu looked at his left arm. There was a nasty-looking bruise on his bicep. "Oh. That. It's nothing, Sakura. In my line of work, I've had worse."  
  
Sakura picked up her knapsack. "I'll bet. Fighting Bison is not an easy thing, even for you."  
  
"Come on. Let's get out of here before anymore of those kendoists show up," Ryu said. As they left the scene, Ryu added, "You did well, kid. Keep it up, and you may rival Ken and myself in the art."  
***  
Watching from the shadows, was Justice High's senior teacher, Hideo Shimazu, the same teacher that was watching Chun Li from Pacific High School earlier that day with his female companion. He stepped from the shadows and surveyed the fallen kendoists.  
  
'Lord Imawano will not be pleased with this,' he thought as he adjusted his glasses. 'However...that move...so much similar to my own...can he be the next heir to Shotokan? This could be interesting...'  
***  
-Shotokan School/Ryu and Chun Li's Home, later...-  
  
Ryu, now shirtless, was sitting on the edge of the bed, getting his injuries tended by Chun Li. A first-aid kit was resting nearby and Chun Li was applying ointment on Ryu's bruises and bandaged them. Sakura was in the dojo, praticing by herself. Ryu was finishing telling her the day's events.  
  
"Lucky for you that you were there at the school to pick up Sakura," Chun Li said. "Otherwise..."  
  
"Don't say it," Ryu flatly stated.  
  
Chun Li didn't finish that sentence. Instead, she finished bandaging up her Japanese husband. "There. All done."  
  
Ryu stood up and flexed his arms. The bandages held tight, but still allowed him movement of his arms. HIs torso was also bandaged. "Hmm...not bad," he said.  
  
"I hope this doesn't turn into a habit," Chun Li said of tending to her husband.  
  
Ryu looked at the Chinese agent. "Funny. I thought you like to take care of me. You showed than when I was recovering from the last tournament."  
  
Chun Li made a face. "True, but I want to have you around for a long time. Remember that."  
  
Ryu slipped on a fresh T-shirt and walked out of the room. Upon reaching the dojo, he heard Sakura hard at work praticing. As he approached the open shoji door, he sidestepped in order to avoid a training dummy that was sent flying in his direction, and stepped inside.  
  
Sakura was dressed in her navy blue karate gi, rather than her usual sailor fuku (Ryu had forbid her to pratice in her school uniform in the dojo) and was going through her training regimen, or one of them, which was her favorite: fireball training.  
  
She was into her training session that she didn't see her sempai enter the dojo. "Shinkuu...HADOU-KEN!" She shouted, launching a huge bolt of ki energy. The ball of energy began to lose power halfway across the dojo, and completely vanished before it was able to strike another conviently placed training dummy.  
  
"You're improving, Kasugano," Ryu noted, "but you still have a long way to go to reaching your full potential with your ki."  
  
Sakura turned around. "Oh, it's you, Ryu. I didn't hear you come in."  
  
Ryu frowned. "That's 'Sempai' to you."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Ryu stepped forward and ushered Sakura to the side. "Watch the master," he said with a smirk.  
  
Closing his eyes, he spread his legs and placed his hands to his side. Blue bolts of energy began to gather into his hands as Ryu concentrated, gathering his energy into his hands. Sakura backed away, since the intensity was so great.  
  
Then Ryu let it loose.  
  
"Shotokan School of Karate Final Techinique...SHINKUU HADOUKEN!"  
  
The devestating ball of energy sailed across the dojo with blinding speed, and crashed with devestating force into the pratice dummy, sending it sailing out of the dojo where it landed on the stone pavement with a thud.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "Showoff."  
  
Ryu smiled. "That's Ken. I just enjoy fighting. One more thing, try ant not to destroy my dojo when you pratice, okay?"  
  
Sakura grinned. "Okay. Sorry about that."  
  
"In the meantime," Ryu continued, "I don't want you to walk alone. Stay in a group, and if you're being followed, then head for a crowded area and call eith me or Chun Li, understand?"  
  
Sakura nodded. 


	6. Plan B

Chapter Five: Plan B  
  
-Justice High School-  
  
The intense-looking young man paced in front of the ragged kendo squad that was sent to capture Sakura earlier in the day, but had failed. The young man was dressed in a red paramilitary uniform, complete with golden tassels and medals, and spit-shined boots. In one gloved hand, he was holding a katana. His long white hair was neatly tied into a ponytail.   
  
Behind the militant-looking student, were Hideo Shimazu, who was present at the attempted capture of Sakura Kasugano, the principal of Justice High School, Raizo Imawano (the same guy that Edmond Honda fought when Mika was injured), and Kyoko Minazuki, the resident nurse of Justice. The three faculity members watched impassively as the katana-wielding student passed judgment on the battered kendoists.  
  
Hyo Imawano stopped in front of the lead kendoist. In a calm, yet cool voice, he addressed the captain. "You have failed me."  
  
The lead kendoist tried to speak up. "Lord Imawano, the Tamagawa student, she was not--"  
  
WHAM!  
  
A well-placed kick to the side of the kendoist's head was pretty effective in shutting him up. "SILENCE!" Hyo shouted. "I have no need for excuses! The whole lot of you should not have ANY trouble in capturing a simple schoolgirl!"  
  
Hideo stepped forward. "Lord Imawano, may I speak?"  
  
Hyo turned around. "What is it?" he snapped.  
  
"The student from Tamagawa was not alone," Hideo explained. "There was a man with her, and he was the main reason that the kendo squad are in their present state."  
  
"So? Get to the point."  
  
Kyoko stepped forward. "If I may, Lord Imawano. The man that Hideo speaks of is Ryu Hoshi."  
  
Hyo looked up. It seems he has heard the name before. "Ryu Hoshi? The same man that scarred the 'Muay Thai Emperor' Victor Sagat?"  
  
Kyoko nodded. "He is Kasugano's sensei. Also, the Chinese detective snooping around is married to Ryu. Her name is Chun Lian Xiang. She is an expert in Wushu Kung Fu and Chinese Kenpo."  
  
Hyo absorbed all of this. "Hmm. The martial artist and the Chinese detective. This can hinder my plans. We must deal with them swiftly and severely. No one--not even the infamous street fighter champion and the Chinese detective--will get in my way of unifying Japan under my hand. Hideo, you are responsible in...'incapacitating' the martial artist. Kyoko, see to it that the Chinese detective does not interfere with our plans. I'll deal with the Tamagawa student myself."  
  
Both teachers nodded and vanished through the gym door.  
***  
-Shotokan School of Karate/Ryu and Chun Li's Home the next day...-  
  
Inside the shrine behind the dojo, three men knelt in front of the altar where the two portraits of Gouken, the previous grandmaster of Shotokan Karate, and Dourai Xiang, Chun Li's father, rested in their places of honor. Today was the former's birthday, and three of his students were paying their respects. Ryu, for once was not dressed in his usual white karate dogi, but rather a dark blue hakama, the sleeves rolled up to the shoulders. Beside him, was his best friend/rival Ken Masters, who was dressed to the nines in a black three-piece business suit. The third person had long brown hair that was kept in a ponytail. He was dressed in semi-casual attire.  
  
Despite the fact that Gouken had booted Dan Hibiki out of the Shotokan School years ago, Ryu and Ken treated Dan like a brother...  
  
...and if Dan was any kind of martial artist, he would not let his ego get in the way. Otherwise, he would win in a fight...most of the time. That's why most people think ill of the Sakiyo-ryu expert.  
  
"So what brings you to Japan?" Ken asked once he, Ryu and Dan exited the dojo.  
  
"First off," Dan replied, "I'm here to promote my school. Believe it or not, but my school is doing pretty well in Hong Kong."  
  
'That's a first,' Ken thought.  
  
"Second, I'm here to visit my family, especially my little niece who I havent seen in about three years," Dan finished.  
  
"You mean Ran?" Ryu asked.  
  
Dan looked up. "You know her?"  
  
"She's one of Sakura's friends," Ryu explained. "There's something happening to various students all over the city."  
  
Dan listened intently as Ryu laid it all down. The missing students, the attack on Honda and Mika's school, and Chun Li's investigation on the missing students. Dan took it pretty well.  
  
"WHAT?! Ran is in trouble?" Dan yelled. He raised his fist and shook it as tears ran down in streams on his face. "I'll help protect my niece and her friends! That will prove that Sakiyo-ryu is the strongest style! Then I will find Sagat and avenge my dad's honor! OYAJIIIIII!!"  
  
Ken shook his head. Ryu was trying not to laugh at Dan's hysterics.  
***  
-Seiujin Girls' Academy-  
  
While Dan was ranting in his usual fashion, our resident Interpol detective has arrived at Seiujin.   
  
Chun Li felt like she was out of place. Rather than her usual Interpol uniform or even her battle dress, she was wearing a dark purple spagetti-strap halter top underneath a denim jacket, black denim jeans and a pair of white tennis shoes. Her dark brown hair with the trademark crimson tresses fell down her back. By her appearance she could easily be mistaken as a teenager.  
  
As she entered the school's lobby, she was stopped by one of the school's faculty members. "Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
Chun Li flashed her Interpol badge then follwed it up with a bow. "Detective Chun Li Xiang, Interpol. I'm looking for the headmaster."  
  
The member bowed. "That I am. Headmistress, actually. I am Yuriko Matsuda. How can I be of help, Detective?"  
  
"I'm looking for three of your students," Chun Li replied. "Aoi Hinezaki, Karin Kanzuki, and Akira Kazama. I wish to ask them some questions."   
  
Headmistress Matsuda's expression fell. "Oh, no. Not those three."  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"   
  
Matsuda sighed. "Well, Karin Kanzuki, Aoi Hinezaki, and Akira Kazama are the three most imfluential students here at Seiujin. Karin's is the richest girl here at the school, and she and Zaki have been at each other's throats for the past couple of months. Akira Kazama's older brother Daigo Kazama is the leader of the Skull Gang over at Gedo High School so most people know not to pick a fight with her. She is also the peacekeeper between Karin and Zaki."  
  
Before Chun Li could say anything, one of the female students yelled, "FIGHT!"  
  
In a instant, both Chun Li and Headmistress Matsuda were off.  
***  
Inside the student caferteris, several female students were strewn across the floor (and tables). Perched on the table, was the blonde Japanese schoolgirl known as Karin Kanzuki.  
  
Karin sighed. "Honestly. This grows boring."  
  
"KANZUKI!"  
  
'Speak of the devil,' Karin thought as she leapt off the table. A fraction of a second later, a length of chain smashed in the spot Karin was at moments earlier.  
  
Aoi Hinezaki--who was still in her schoolgirl uniform, due to the fact that she was notified about the fight moments earlier--leapt in front of her.  
  
Zaki pointed at the rich schoolgirl. "I thought we made an agreement, Kanzuki!" she barked. "You keep away from my disciples, and I won't come after you."  
  
Karin folded her arms across her chest. "Hey, YOUR 'disciples' attacked ME. You really should control your gang, Hinezaki."  
  
"That's Zaki to you!" Zaki snarled, swinging her chain. And misses. Karin performs an elaborate kata as she dodges Zaki's wild chain swings, the links charged with electricity.  
  
"If you think I'm gonna let you hit me with that..." Karin muttered.  
  
"HOLD IT!" A third student entered the fray. Unlike her two counterparts, she was wearing an olive-drab tanktop, camoflauge pants, and combat boots.   
  
Akira Kazama insiunated herself between the two combating students. "That's enough, the both of you!" she commanded.  
  
Zaki got into her face. "Just because your big brother is Daigo Kazama doesn't mean shit, Kazama, so get out of my way."  
  
Not backing down, Akira got back in Zaki's face. "My brother should be the least of your worries, Zaki. You know that we have to unite against whatever is kidnapping the high school students all over Tokyo. Until then, we have to work together."  
  
"I work alone," Zaki replied flatly.  
  
Akira noticed the fourth person standing behind Zaki and backed off. Zaki turned around, and found herself face to face with Chun Li.  
  
"Who are you?" Zaki demanded.  
  
"Who am I is of no concern," the Chinese woman replied cooly. "Are you Aoi Hinezaki?"  
  
"What's it to you?" Zaki demanded.  
  
"Um, Zaki, I relly think you don't want to piss her off," Karin said. Even Karin Kanzuki knows that discretion is the better part of valor. One thing that a martial artist knows is that you NEVER piss Chun Li Xiang off.  
  
Zaki remained oblivious to the fact that she was facing the infamous Interpol detective. She looked at Chun Li and addressed her in a smug tone. "This is a private manner between me and Kanzuki, so stay out of this."  
  
"This IS my business," Chun Li replied. "I get paid for this."  
  
Not wanting to deal with the intruder, Zaki threw a punch to the side of Chun Li's head.  
  
That was a big mistake.  
  
Chun Li simply caught Zaki's wrist and flipped her to the ground. Imagine Zaki's surprise when she found herself flat on her back with Chun Li looking down on her with a smug expression on her face. (Remember in the Mortal Kombat movie when Rayden flipped Liu Kang? Yes, THAT throw.)  
  
In a rage, Zaki jumped to her feet and charged the Interpol detective. She kicked at the older woman, but hit nothing but air.   
  
Zaki blinked. "What the hell?"  
  
Chun Li appeared behing her.   
  
Karin blinked. 'Since when did Chun Li knew how to teleport?' she thought.  
  
Zaki turned around, just as Chun Li delivered a spinning back kick with breakneck speed. Fortunately for Zaki, she stopped a mere inch from Zaki's face, but held her foot there.   
  
'Who the hell is this woman?' Zaki wondered.  
  
"Are you finished?" Chun Li asked in a cool tone. She then lowered her leg and turned around. Just as she was about to speak to speak to Karin, Zaki charged. Sensing the incoming attack, Chun Li performed a vertical axe kick, Michelle Yeoh-style, and caught Zaki in the face. Zaki hit the ground like a bag of cement. Chun Li sighed. "Guess not," she mused. She looked at Karin. "It's been a while, Karin."  
  
Karin bowed. "Detective--"  
  
Chun Li raised her hand. "Chun Li."  
  
Akira blinked. "Wait a minute. You're Chun Li Xiang, the 'Strongest Woman on Earth?'"  
  
Chun Li smiled sheepishly. "That's me. You could say that I had a bit of an ego back then."  
  
Akira's face was alight. "My older brother and I saw you fight in the tournament down in Nagoya a couple of months ago. You were awesome."  
  
Chun Li beamed. "Thank you. I appreciate that. I was wondering--as soon as Miss Hinezaki regains consciousness--can I ask the three of you some questions concerning the student disappearances?"  
***  
Inside the school's faculty room, Zaki, now nursing a bruise on her forehead with an icepack, Akira, and Karin were being questioned by Chun Li.  
  
"Several of our friends and some of Zaki's gang members were kidnapped," Karin explained. "I almost joined them if it wasn't for a group of students that helped me."  
  
"You have any idea who might do such a thing?" Chun Li asked.  
  
"We don't know," Zaki replied, "but I'd bet my last yen that it was those goons from Justice."  
  
Chun Li rubbed her chin. "Justice High School?" she repeated. She remembered Sakura saying the same thing.  
  
Akira nodded. "Yeah. Big Brother warned me about those guys, so I stay away."  
  
Chun Li nodded. "Looks like he was right. Do you three know anything else?"  
  
The three girls shook their heads. Chun Li stood up. "If I were the three of you, I'd watch your backs."  
  
"Same goes for you, Chun Li," Karin replied. "Tell Ryu I said hey."  
  
"I will."  
  
After Chun Li had left, Zaki turned to Karin. "Who the hell was that woman?"  
  
"Chun Li Xiang, Interpol Detective, martial artist," Karin replied. "Considering her skills, you got off pretty lucky."  
***  
[Here's where the real fun happens...the ensuing action secne was inspired from 'Action Jackson.']  
  
Chun Li exited the school and headed for her car, which was parked across the street. Several yards away from Chun Li's car, a black sedan was parked nearby.  
  
As she approached her car, the sedan peeled out at breakneck speed, intenting on turning Chun Li into Interpol roadkill.  
  
Chun Li's Dark Hadou-enhanced senses kicked into overdrive as she leapt out of the way, just as the sedan crashed into the side of her car. Rolling to her feet, she saw that getting into ther car was pointless so she took off on foot after the car, the Dark Hadou giving her some extra speed.  
  
The sedan ran into some traffic, but when the driver saw that Chun Li was closing in on the car, it sped off, nearly hitting several pedestrians in the process. Before the sedan could take off, Chun Li hopped on a nearby parked car, leapt into the air, and landed on the roof of the sedan.  
  
The driver heard the thud on the ceiling and correctly assumed that the Interpol agent was on the roof of the car. The driver began to swerve, attempting to send Chun Li flying off the roof of the car. Chun Li was hanging on for dear life as the driver reached over 90 miles per hour on the sedan.  
  
Seeing that swerving wasn't going to work, the driver began to ram into parked cars, but Chun Li would not yield.  
  
"Okay," Chun Li growled, "That's ENOUGH!"  
  
With one hand, she punched through the driver's window, completely shattering it (and lucky for Chun Li, not breaking her hand in the process) and grabbed the steering wheel. She turned the wheel hard to the left, forcing the driver to hit the brakes.  
  
"WHOA!" Chun Li couldn't hold on and longer and was sent flying off the car's roof. She landed hard on her side and rolled to a stop.  
  
Getting to her feet, she saw that the driver of the sedan had recovered and was aiming for her. Chun Li quickly made a decision.  
  
Chun Li sprinted towards the car.  
  
The sedan peeled off, burning rubber.  
  
When the car was close enough, Chun Li,, showing off her amazing leg strength, flipped over the speeding vehicle. The driver followed Chun Li, thus failing to pay attention to the front of the road, which was a display window in the front of a building.  
  
The driver saw the building and tried to stop.  
  
Too late.  
  
The sedan careened head on into the display window, where it crashed, kicking up dust everywhere and destroying everything within the building. Chun Li raced to the building, only to find that the car was empty. Whoever it was, they had managed to escape.  
  
The Interpol agent fumed. "Shit. Whoever it was, they got away." Chun Li looked at her hand she used to bash in the window. It was bruised, and she needed to get to a hospital to get it treated.  
  
As she left she wondered, 'How am I going to explain this to Ryu?'  
***  
As Chun Li walked away from the scene, Kyoko Minazuki, the driver of the now-trashed sedan, staggers away from the scene. She was pretty damn lucky to escape with her life.  
  
She leaned agaist the wall and tried to catch her breath. Through her slightly bended and cracked glasses, she watched Chun Li walk off and whispered, "Chun Li Xiang, you have the luck of the devil. This is not over by a longshot. Soon, Detective Xiang, soon I will have you at my mercy." 


End file.
